A Leap of Patriotism
by Chrissy Calavicci
Summary: Sam leaps into Captain America and must find a way to make sure that Sharon doesn't die on their next mission. Obviously, preCivil War, but I'm not inserting it into any REAL Captain America timeline. Sam has obviously leaped in close to home...


**A/N: Okay, this is one of my experimental ones. Sam has leaped into 2005, much to Al's dismay. He fears the fact that Sam is 1) Too close to their own time and 2) has leaped into a very influential person...not to mention a super strong one. Could it spell disaster for the project? Maybe, maybe not. **

**All time placements will be explained. **

**A Leap of Patriotism**

**Chapter One **

Leaping through time would be enough to drive any man insane, but for Sam Beckett, it was beginning to be more of a comfort. The fact that he was still leaping from life to life meant one thing, he was still alive.

Quantum Leaping made Sam feel less like a scientist and more like a detective. He took a good look around, noting that whoever he had replaced had to have been a bachelor. The weights indicated that he either liked to work out, or he liked to give the illusion that he worked out.

"Lost?" a woman asked.

Sam spun around to see a blonde haired woman in an unrecognizable uniform. "Um…" he stammered. He was certain that it _was _his apartment he was in. It couldn't have been hers. Despite the fact she probably packed quite a punch, the apartment was dull and boring. There was no way it could belong to her.

"Honestly Steve," she rolled her eyes, "you have such a way with words."

"Yeah," Sam laughed, "that's me."

"Are you okay?" She raised an eyebrow, "Because if you're not, I'll just tell Nick that you're not coming."

"Coming…where?" when he saw the look on her face, he immediately wished he could take back the question.

"Did you take a stupid pill this morning?" She sighed, "Get dressed! I'll be in the car." She headed towards the door.

Due to the strange nature of her request, Sam did a quick glance to make sure he had clothes on. "I am dressed," he stated.

The woman spun around and shot him a dirty look, "Your _uniform_." A hint of annoyance was in her voice.

"Oh," Sam grinned, "right. I'll…um…be right there." He watched as the woman left the apartment and then turned his attention to navigating around. The bedroom wasn't particularly hard to find as the apartment was small. Opening the closet, he looked for something that resembled her uniform. When he couldn't find anything, he turned and glanced around the room. There was a locked cabinet on the other side of the room. Sam reached in his pocket and to his surprise, found a key. Hoping that his host kept the cabinet key in his pocket, he went over and tried to unlock the cabinet. It swung open with ease. Sam grinned as he opened the doors and looked inside.

A red, white and blue get up was hanging in front of him. On the bottom of the cabinet, Sam noticed a circular shield in a matching patriotic color scheme.

"Oh boy." He groaned.

"Sam!" Al popped in and seemed to be overjoyed, "You'll never guess who you've leaped into!"

Sam turned to his friend and rolled his eyes, "I won't?" He asked, "Because this outfit _screams _Captain America."

"Oh," Al chuckled, "you've already done some investigating."

"I can't be Captain America," Sam stated.

"Why not?" Al asked.

"Think about it Al!" Sam hissed, "There is _no _way I can pull this off!"

"Get in your uniform," Al said, "You can throw on that jacket for some cover while you're heading towards S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters."

"What?"

"I wouldn't make that blonde outside upset," Al grinned, "She already seems a little irritated with you."

Sam pulled the uniform out of the cabinet, "Just tell me where I am and what I need to do."

"Well," Al sighed as he looked at his hand link, "you're Steve Rogers, a.k.a., Captain America. It's April fifteenth, two thousand five-"

"That's pretty far," Sam scowled, "I thought the project started in nineteen ninety nine?"

"Time passes for us too pal," Al sighed.

"I just can't believe I've been gone that long," Sam shrugged, "What year are you in now?"

"You know I can't tell you that," Al frowned, "I'm not too comfortable with you being so close to our time though. Don't get any cockamamie ideas."

Sam rolled his eyes, "who said I was going to get any cockamamie ideas?"

"You always do," Al eyed his friend, then continued, "You're in New York, of course. The beautiful blonde outside is your on again, off again girlfriend Sharon Carter."

"Are we on or off?" Sam asked.

Al shrugged, "We don't keep dating records Sam."

"Then how do you know they're on and off?" Sam questioned.

"Gossip," Al grinned, "I've spent some time with some of the female agents at S.H.I.E.L.D-"

"I don't want to know Al." Sam groaned, "What am I here to do?"

Al frowned, "you never let me tell my stories Sam."

"Al," Sam sighed.

"Alright, alright," Al rolled his eyes and watched the hand link again, "It seems that our little blonde bombshell out there isn't too lucky in a couple days."

Sam frowned, "what do you mean by that?"

"Well," Al didn't say anything for a moment, then looked at his friend, "She's going to die."

"What?" Sam asked. He slipped on his top and fiddled with his mask.

"Don't put that on yet," Al instructed, "you can put your mask on after you meet with Colonel Fury."

"So how does it happen?" Sam asked.

"Gunshot wound," Al said, "It happens on the seventeenth. It looks like Steve ended up taking all the guilt."

"There's just one problem Al," Sam cut his friend off, "I'm _not _Captain America. So if he couldn't save her, how can I?"

"You've got insider info," Al winked. Sam watched as his friend stuck his head through the wall and looked outside, "You'd better get out there," he stated, "She seems to be irritated that you're making her wait so long."

Sam listened as his friend made a quiet, yet tasteless remark about the blonde Sam was pissing off. "Al," Sam was ready to scold.

Al's attention snapped back to his friend, "yeah?"

"Please tell me that you've never slept with Captain America's girlfriend."

Al laughed mischievously, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Al!" Sam shouted.

"Calm down Sam!" Al threw his hands up in defense, "I was kidding! I've never slept with Captain America's girlfriend." He shook his head, "Though, it wasn't for lack of trying."

Sam shot Al a look, then grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

**I hope you liked it so far! Leave me some feedback, I love feedback. :)**


End file.
